


告訴我玫瑰當真赤身裸體，還是它就是這種穿著？

by johnsidney



Category: Hurts
Genre: AU, M/M, RPF
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsidney/pseuds/johnsidney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>AU注意!標題很長抱歉，取自聶魯達的《疑問集》。此篇的Adam採用了阿湯的梗，是個小園丁，Theo則是個打扮的像是仕伸家庭卻身無分文的年輕人。Richard客串爵士這樣，沒有實際登場。</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AU注意!標題很長抱歉，取自聶魯達的《疑問集》。此篇的Adam採用了阿湯的梗，是個小園丁，Theo則是個打扮的像是仕伸家庭卻身無分文的年輕人。Richard客串爵士這樣，沒有實際登場。

如果能夠在獨居的屋裡恐懼地啜泣  
如果能夠挖出我的眼睛將它們吞嚥......

 

Theo初次在那片玫瑰花圃間遇見Adam的時候，正是個令人絕望的夏天。

再度失去工作的午後，站在廢棄宅邸對街兀自發楞。如今除了憂鬱他已經一無所有，即便是太陽底下毫不保留的汗水與笑聲，最終都將伴隨著他的精神消散而去。

那座宅邸外頭有一道長籬笆，茂盛鮮豔的玫瑰生長其上，看上去總是蓊鬱又耀眼。Theo經常到這裡來，他會看著這些玫瑰好一段時間，然後再回到小小的破公寓去。而今天他碰巧來晚了，花團錦簇的視野中因此多出了一名園丁。

***  
Adam一如往常靜靜的在籬笆內側修剪玫瑰，他注意到對面站著一個陌生人的時候太陽已經快要下山了。那個人年紀和自己相仿，左耳掛著耳環，沒有高帽、黑手套或拐杖，只有西裝。穿著還算體面、長相卻很紈絝。他正朝著這邊看。

作為一名園丁，Adam一邊修剪著最後的枝蔓，一邊注視著那名年輕人。奇怪的是，他不認為長得如此好看的傢伙會是哪家高級仕伸的孩子或少爺。在Adam的眼中，他只看到一個孤伶伶的男人站在那裡，而且一無所有。

「Hey.」  
當這個一無所有的男人出聲招呼的時候，Adam不確定自己是否想跟對方說話。

「Hey, I am Theo, Theo Hutchcraft.」  
「Adam.」Adam不知道自己為何也要回應對方。  
「Hey.」Theo再度出聲。  
「走開，我在工作。」Adam將工具放進籃子裡。

烈日正在減弱，天空很快就要染上任性的橘紅色。園丁拿手帕擦乾臉上的汗水，然後他抬起頭來，並在這個一無所有的男人眼中清楚的看見自己的身影。


	2. Chapter 2

「你為誰工作?」

傍晚時分，Adam沿著籬笆繞著宅邸做最後的審視，Theo則跟在他身後走。這是第二天。

「不為誰。」  
「這房子是誰的?」Theo又問道。  
「Richard。」他回答。  
「這個Richard很有錢?他現在不住這裡了?」

Adam覺得這叫Theo的傢伙絕對是一刻不停的類型。於是他轉過身面對對方。

「以前很有錢，現在我不知道，他們搬到倫敦郊區去了。」  
「那你...」  
「這是我爺爺的工作，他說Richard爵士不重視這棟房子，至少還重視這些玫瑰花。」

Theo似乎挺喜歡玫瑰，他點點頭然後滿意的注視這些帶刺植物，彷彿它們都是尖銳又迷人的美麗女性。Adam抿抿下唇－－這是他的習慣動作，等著Theo離開。

「我每天都來這裡的。」Theo綻放出笑容，那笑容卻像是沒有靈魂。  
「我也是。」  
「那我們總是錯過的...我不知道你，Adam，我不知道這是你的花園。」  
「我也不知道你，這不是我的花園。」園丁聳聳肩膀。  
「可惜、我還想你能送我一朵呢。」

Theo這麼說話的時候，從口袋裡掏出一把白色的小梳子，很理所當然的開始梳理頭髮。Adam看著那模樣有些語塞，反正他本來就是不大多話的類型。

「一朵的話是無所謂。」他說。  
「真的?」  
「不騙你、拿去。」  
「......不錯、今天我還有一朵玫瑰花。」

Theo接過這個微不足道的禮物，有些愜意的笑起來，像在自嘲。然後他告訴Adam他不久前剛剛被羊毛工廠給炒了。從今以後他想什麼時候到Richard的房子來都可以。

他離開時說他們必然會再見面的。


	3. Chapter 3

很快的，Adam便證實了自己的推論。Theo並不是大戶人家的孩子，當然也不是貴族。儘管他的系譜可以遠溯至某幾支古老的血脈，但這些在大英帝國的日落時代根本不算什麼。就連Adam自己也能講出幾個沒所謂的Anderson家族。

「我想有一天我會很有名氣，Adam。」  
Theo經常換工作。如他所說，他在遇見Adam的那天被羊毛工廠給炒了，而那並不是一次意外的失業。當Adam提及自己的爺爺曾在女王面前演奏過斑鳩琴時，Theo顯得很興奮。

「那我想你也會出名的。」  
「How?」  
「也許你不知道，我歌唱得挺好。」Theo總是有不知哪裡來的自信。

Adam不得不承認，他有點、深受這個拿白色梳子的男人吸引。令他困惑的是，Theo長得很好看，雖然硬是打扮的很體面、還總是說著不符現實的漂亮話，對事情的感受度過高，因而顯得格外尖刻敏感。這些加總起來有時真的很令Adam討厭。

但Theo來找他的次數多到讓Adam開始覺得自己似乎才是Theo的工作一樣，而他竟然有一半以上是心甘情願讓這個男人操作。

他們在Richard的玫瑰花園又見了幾次面，Theo每次去總是穿著西裝，否則便穿著和Adam差不多的白色汗衫。Adam知道在旁人眼中他倆看來就像是偶爾攀談的園丁與少爺，但實際上除了自己確實是個破園丁以外，他身後的人還什麼都不是。

「你該拿你爺爺的斑鳩琴，我們可以搭配看看。」Theo溫熱的鼻息湊了過來。  
「那把琴太老了，不好使。」Adam謹慎的修剪著多餘的尖刺。

Adam早晨以及傍晚都會待在花園，Theo會在傍晚到來之前就在籬笆附近等他。園丁不太清楚他倆能夠繼續攀談下去的理由何在。事實上，他倆之間毫無交集，也許是他們都對音樂有些興趣，並且同樣沒什麼錢。

「我很窮，但很快我就會有錢了。」Theo總是這麼說，但Adam不信。  
「你吃飯了嗎?」他看著那個梳頭的男人問道。  
「沒。」  
「一半拿去。」Adam從籃子裡拿出麵包。

他們就會在花園中間的草地上野餐。吃飯時園丁的話會多上一點，Theo偶爾會大呼小叫不斷抱怨他稍早或稍後的新工作有多麼糟糕。

「我需要你。」

Theo開始寫曲子的時候這麼說道。Adam注視著這個將頭髮梳到腦後、一無所有的男人，試圖從那對眼皮底下的視線端詳出點什麼。他當園丁太久了，每個月從倫敦郊區的Richard爵士那收到微薄的工資。他不確定自己需要什麼突破或改變。

「我需要你。」

但Theo似乎需要。Adam知道Theo需要很多東西。從一個一無所有的人，變成擁有一切想擁有的人，大概是一件很難的事情吧。當Theo注視著他的時候像是在讓他看一個很空很大的洞，而Adam突然有一種想要去填滿它的衝動。

「你怎麼有錢買這麼多麵包?」Theo不知為何有些尷尬的收回視線。  
「摸來的。」Adam說完咬了一口。  
「Well...我從不偷東西。」Theo迅速將整塊麵包解決掉。

Adam聳聳肩。他知道Theo也許不偷東西，但絕對是個要命的小騙子。


	4. Chapter 4

深夏的時候，Adam帶Theo到宅邸的後院去。

「老天、我不知道這裡是這個樣子!」Theo亢奮的大叫。

的確、一個玫瑰迷宮，誰想得到呢?Adam記得Richard爵士家裡有幾個和他同齡的孩子的，現在八成都成人然後個個泡在俱樂部或者從政去了。

「Adam Anderson!你擁有這世上最棒的玫瑰迷宮!」

Theo是誇張了，他總是把事情說得很美好又很誇大。首先，Adam不擁有這個迷宮－－儘管他對這裡瞭如指掌－－其次，這玫瑰迷宮有可能是整個英國最小的一個，Adam不確定，但絕對不是最大的。

「我喜歡這裡，但我絕不要一個人進去那裏面。」Theo突然說道。  
「不會迷路的，我想。」Adam回答。

他倆站在迷宮入口，陽光和璀璨的綠蔭在周圍閃爍著。Theo安靜下來，Adam側頭注視著他。

「這條街附近有很兇的狗，到了夜裡會狂吠。」Theo平靜的說道。  
「...」  
「對街還有個發神經的老太婆，常常莫名奇妙發出很大的怪笑聲。」  
「...」

那彷彿是一種童話式的恐懼。這讓Theo顯得很像個孩子，這還讓Adam很想伸手去摟他。但Adam終究沒有動作，他只是會意的點點頭，他明白Theo說的事情是可怕的。

「哪天你再帶我走一遭吧，等我找到早上有空閑的工作。」Theo再度拿出了白色的梳子。

Adam點頭，他也是這麼打算的。理由很簡單，因為Theo需要他。迷宮不代表什麼，現在不帶Theo來，有一天Theo自己也會發現的。不過這對Adam來說，已經足夠作為一個驚喜示人了。

「我存了一點錢。」  
「是嗎?那就是為什麼你寧願偷麵包?」  
「我可不像你就會騙人。」  
「沒錯，我就是個騙子。」

Theo在籬笆外頭嗤嗤笑道，然後拿著今天的那朵玫瑰花離開了。Adam拾起籃子，臨走前發現什麼大英帝國的沒落還是工業革命的榮光都已然不再重要，事實上這與他們毫無干係，他們有更重要的事情需要關心。

而那很可能是該如何讓彼此都得到幸福。


	5. Chapter 5

Adam不是故意的。真的。

***

這天下午，沉默的園丁正要將一籃鮮豔的玫瑰花帶回去。Theo很好奇，但卻自負的不肯問上一句。Adam還是補充說其實那只是要用來賣點錢。

「明天晚上來這裡，我們去迷宮的中心。」  
「晚上...你會在那嗎?」Theo皺起眉頭。  
「照你說的，我們可以慶祝一下。」Adam點點頭。

那是Theo的生日。上週這傢伙還很不要臉的跟園丁要禮物，並大方接受一把玫瑰花作為事前的恭喜。其實Adam不太知道一個人的生日有什麼了不起，尤其這個人還不是你的親戚或老闆的時候。不過他很樂意送Theo禮物就是。

那會是份大禮。至少Adam是這麼想的。

「我會去買酒。」園丁說。  
「那太好了!」Theo舔舔漂亮的嘴唇。  
「你在入口等我，然後一起進去。」Adam簡短說明。

Theo沒有說話，他眨著慵懶的眼皮，哼了幾首自己寫的曲子－－其中有幾首確實為他賺到一點小錢－－他會在工作結束後來到花園寫譜子，Adam便在一邊努力修剪玫瑰。

「不要遲到，我一刻也不會多留。」他說。  
「你會自己進去?」Adam不是很會說笑。  
「不、我會直接走掉。」

那大概是Adam看過Theo最認真的表情。

「然後我再也不會來這裡，我不騙你。」

Theo很敏感。也因此他傷害別人的時候幾乎是毫不保留的，反過來說、他也能輕而易舉的讓自己被傷害。Adam發現這點之後便一直謹記於心。

「不會遲到的。」園丁淡然說道。


	6. Chapter 6

Adam遲到了。雖然他真的不是故意的。

他提著酒和一個箱子來到宅邸後院的時候，已經超過約定的九點了。那份要給Theo的禮物耽擱了他一個多小時。情況很糟，因為迷宮入口真的一個人影也沒有。

Theo走了。

他不可能一個人進去迷宮，就算進去了、不一會也會因為害怕而大聲尖叫的。Adam站在那裡，他將箱子和酒放在地上，然後聆聽迷宮內部的聲音。什麼也沒有，除了遠處誇張的狗吠及近在呎尺的老人怪笑，他聽不見任何Theo的聲音。夜晚的迷宮確實漆黑的可怕，儘管依舊散發著很香的玫瑰氣息。Adam不知道Theo住在哪裡，他只知道他倆回家的方向是相反的。

箱子裡裝的是剛買到手的、全新的斑鳩琴，但他突然覺得這世界真的要就此完蛋了。

『然後我再也不會來這裡，我不騙你。』

園丁想起一無所有的男人這麼說道。混亂的思緒在打轉。他想起Theo有的時候會嚼著麵包，跑到街上和一些時髦打扮的女性攀談，那些女孩子們會被逗得咯咯笑。每當這時候，他會盡量表現得不像在發怒，但Theo終究會立刻發現然後說自己一個女孩也沒搭訕到。Theo是個騙子，他會欺騙任何人。

「Liar...You are a liar...」Adam在黑暗中喃喃。

Theo。

突然間，Adam抱起箱子，將一切都抄進懷裡然後進入迷宮。他從來沒有走得這麼急過，迷宮不大，但有不少拐彎。Adam必須轉進每條支道尋找Theo，迷宮很暗，因此快跑很可能錯過。他不確定對方是否真能走到最深處。

幾乎可以聽見枝葉擦過耳際和心臟的鼓譟聲。Adam不知道是什麼令他驚慌，也許是黑暗和玫瑰以及週遭的怪聲令他也開始恐懼。汗水流淌下來的時候他突然懂得Theo害怕的感覺。

「......」

Theo的身影映入眼簾的時候，Adam已經氣喘吁吁。那只金色的耳環在夜色中格外醒目。Theo就孤伶伶的站在那裡，站在迷宮的中心處。那模樣令Adam想起他倆初次見面的夏日午後，絕望得可怕的炙熱與憂鬱侵襲著整個倫敦。

「Adam.」

Theo側頭出聲喚他，表情很是鎮定，但聲音聽來卻很是破碎。他緩緩走上前，發現Theo帶著難看的笑容，緊接著便將拳頭揮了過來。Adam跌坐在潮濕的地面，於是他們扭打成一團。

Theo 毫不猶豫的用腳踹Adam，而Adam也不甘示弱的揍他。玫瑰叢間盡是喘息與悶哼。他們就這樣不斷的懲罰彼此，直到他倆看見彼此泛紅未濕的眼框，Adam這才停下手來。

「放開！Anderson、我說放開！」Theo仍舊發瘋似的搥打。  
「...」Adam咬著牙將Theo緊緊壓在懷裡。

終於，Theo停下來，靠在Adam懷裡不住喘氣。Adam摸到他的西裝襯衫被扯破了，並發現自始至終那把梳子都被緊握在手裡。

「你大概不曉得我有多珍惜我的衣服，Anderson.」Theo埋怨的說道。  
「抱歉。」Adam坦率道歉。

大概是因為夜太深的關係，狗吠聲和其他的什麼都已經消失不見。彷彿經歷了夢魘，他倆狼狽不堪的坐在地上，在黑暗中凝視彼此很久很久。

「你沒出聲。」Adam簡短提出。  
「我把麵包屑丟路上了。」Theo悶聲道。  
「恩...你丟的到處都是。」

Adam抬頭，稍稍嘆了口氣。今天連月光也沒有，地面也沒有發亮的小石頭，Theo根本無從扮演韓森或是葛列泰。

「那是什麼?」

Adam將箱子打開，斑鳩琴被很好的放在裡面。Theo伸手碰了一下，很有精神的笑了起來。

「這是我的禮物?」  
「不是。」  
「Well?」Theo抬起眉毛。  
「你說過的，」Adam拿起斑鳩琴，熟練的開始測試音色，「你需要我。」

Theo愣了一會，隨後發出促狹的笑聲。  
「我不知道你也這麼自戀，Adam.」  
「你在間接稱讚你自己。」

Theo喝起酒來。他在迷宮的中心搖晃著身子唱歌，並將摘下來的玫瑰花丟在彈琴的Adam身上。Adam的弦搭上Theo聲線的時候，Theo醉醺醺的湊上去咬住他的領口，他倆便突然開始了緩慢的接吻。

眼下確實有更重要的事情需要關心。除了這個吻之外，他們還確信未來有一天，園丁將不再是園丁，而男人也將不再一無所有，他們會填滿彼此，還會將這迷宮裡的玫瑰一支一支拋給聆聽他們聲音的人。

而那些重要的事情、顯而易見的：很可能就是該如何讓彼此「幸福」，或者該如何安慰彼此的「傷痛」。...如此簡單的事情罷了。

***

 

如果能夠在獨居的屋裡恐懼地啜泣  
如果能夠挖出我的眼睛將它們吞嚥  
為了你那發自憂鬱橘園的聲音，我可以這麼做  
為了你那發出吶喊的詩句篇篇，我可以這麼做...  
－－聶魯達

(END)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 簡短補述:
> 
> 1.關於韓森和葛列泰:
> 
> 這是糖果屋的另一個名稱，韓森和葛列泰就是故事中聰明的兩個孩子。
> 
> 2.關於聶魯達:  
> 我很喜歡的詩人，每次聽HURTS的歌，我都會莫名想到上面引用的詩句。這是聶魯達在羅卡頌裡寫到的。


End file.
